Just a Moment
by Maiko Itsumademo
Summary: Just some random fluff...RussiaxLiet, if you don't like the pairing, or you don't like shounen-ai/yaoi, just don't read it...one shot


**I was in a Hetalia mood today…I love Liet…he and Russia are really cute…this is the result…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any countries or anything…**

"So like I was saying, I like can't believe that guy took Liet from me, I mean honestly, who does he think he is? Not like I think Liet can't do things on his own, but like, really, it was kinda fun having him around, and then he just came and TOOK him! It's like, totally unfair!"

"Poland…"

"And you know what else? He like, thinks he can just invade all the time since Liet isn't here anymore, but like, no, that's not right"

"Poland…"

"And seriously, why did he even want Liet? He's kinda-"

"POLAND! I am Lithuania! You're talking to me, don't talk about me!"

"What? Oh yeah, well anyways Liet, talk to you later, come visit me sometime, that'd be like, totally cool, bye!"

Lithuania sighed as the line went dead, all his conversations with Poland had been like that recently. He hung up the phone and walked down the hallway of Russia's house. He didn't hate being here, did he miss Poland? Sometimes…but Russia… "Russia-san is…" he trailed off.

"I'm what?". He jumped at the voice; Russia was standing behind him smiling. Lithuania dropped the stack of papers he had been bringing to Russia's office "R-Russia-san! I-I wasn't really saying anything you know…so uh…" he bent down and started gathering up the papers he had dropped. "You know Lithuania" Russia said "you shouldn't start a sentence without the intention of finishing it, it makes people curious"

"Yes, Russia-san" He picked up the last paper and stood up, trying not to make eye contact with Russia "I'll just take these papers back then…" Lithuania turned towards the direction of Russia's office, but before he could take another step, Russia grabbed his arm and turned him around, causing him to drop the papers again. "Forget about the paperwork for second Lithuania, I want to hear what you were going to say" For a moment their eyes met, Lithuania looked away quickly, whenever he saw that beautiful shade of violet…it made him lose his senses "I…" he began to say "I was just going to say that you…you…well…"

Russia smiled, he loved to see Lithuania like this, it was cute, the way his cheeks turned a slight shade a pink as he tried to speak, the way his hands shook, ever so slightly. "Never mind Lithuania" Russia whispered "I don't need to hear it…" he took a step forward and wrapped an arm around Lithuania's waist, pulling them closer together, Lithuania turned a deep shade of red. Russia put a hand under Lithuania's chin and pulled their faces closer together. "Say my name" he whispered in Lithuania's ear.

"…I-Ivan" Lithuania said quietly. Russia smiled "say it again"

"Ivan"

Russia didn't say anything this time, he pressed his lips to Lithuania's cheek, then smiled as the blush became darker, then he turned Lithuania's face and their lips met. After a moment, Lithuania pulled his face away, and grabbed Russia's arm "I-Ivan…there's lots of work to do…we can't…"

"Toris…" Russia murmured "You're so focused on your work, take a break, I'll allow it" Russia kissed him again, smiling ever so slightly as Lithuania's grip on his arm tightened. For a few moments they stood in the hallway, just like that in a few moments where nothing else mattered, where it was only the two of them. The moments quickly dissolved as Russia pulled away and let go of Lithuania. "Good luck with your work, Toris" he said, walking away. For a moment, Lithuania just stood there, staring after Russia, waiting until the redness on his face disappeared completely, then he bent down and began gathering up the papers that had fallen. He shook his head "I can't dwell on it…I have work to do" then he stood up and walked towards Russia's office.

* * *

"I told you there was something going on between those two!" Latvia said, crouched in a corner with Estonia.

"Latvia! I can't believe you took PICTURES!"

**Yeah…um…don't ask cuz I don't know…**


End file.
